Kunoichi of Magic
by Oniaxis
Summary: A legacy. Something that people in all matters of time have strived to leave. The two sons of the Sage of Six Path's left theirs, The Senju/Uzumaki clans, and the Uchiha clan. Though what about the third son, the forgotten one? What became of his? (Mage!Naruto Fem!Naruto) Pairing undecided! Rated M for language as well as n't like it, you don't have to read it
1. A New Light in her Eyes

Kunoichi of Magic

 **Well, it's been a while...a whole year actually I think since I last wrote anything. It's been a whole lot of stuff has happened since then, like a whole lot. I said I wouldn't continue this story, I know, but instead I am going to be doing a rewrite. More words, better story all that jazz. Updates not once a day, most likely a week or two weeks per, but higher quality because of it. However, I will acknowledge know that that is a promise I very well might break sometimes, but I will strive to put the best quality content I can. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the actual story!**

Summary: A legacy. Something that people in all matters of time have strived to leave. The two sons of the Sage of Six Path's left theirs, The Senju/Uzumaki clans, and the Uchiha clan. Though what about the third son, the forgotten one? What became of his? (Mage!Naruto Fem!Naruto)

Chapter One: A new light in her eyes.

Light shone through the window of a small, run down apartment, peering through tattered curtains as it infiltrated the house. It illuminated the insides, revealing a trash heap in its wake. Dirty articles of clothing were stacked in one area of the room, and little bits of trash were scattered across the floor. The kitchen on the other side of the room fared no better, having dishes stacked in the sink, dirty and some possibly even molding, and the counters were coated with a thick layer of dust, as well as a few instant ramen cups. All in all, one would say just by looking at it this apartment was abandoned, but they would be wrong. Dead wrong.

On the only bed, a measly matress held together by a few springs, in the apartment, lied a small girl, no older than the age of 6, sleeping under something that could be considered more a small towel than a blanket, the object itself tattered and worn. The curled up female shook awake slightly as the sun beamed down on the visible parts of her face. Said light beams revealed dirt smudges on her rounder face, even though it showed some signs of malnutrition. Cuts and bruises were spread across what could be considered other than that, a young beautiful girls face. This, was Uzumaki Narena, the Kyuubi incarnate...at least, that is what the majority of the villagers think. In reality she was nothing more than a orphan wanting to be a ninja. Some might as well say, that she was a slob for leaving her apartment in the state that it was currently in, but that was not true either.

She groaned as she woke, sitting up and letting the blanket falldown into her lap, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a small yawn. As she looked around the room a frown spread across her thin lips and she got out of bed, quickly undressing and putting on some clothes, that she had been told were normal enough. A simple kimono with some underdressings underneath, and some less than desirable shoes, bits of the covering missing. She then walked to the stove and went to light it to prepare some water for cup ramen, but was dissapointed to find nothing happened, the gas not coming up. The young girl sighed, knowing that it had been the landlord cutting off the gas once again. Now unsatisfied with not being able to eat breakfest, she quickly went to brush her teeth, only to discover that the water didn't run either. So instead, she brushed the little hair she had on her head, which had been cut almost pixie like, before heading over to the door to her apartment, and with a breath, opened the door letting the sunlight hit her frame as she left, a phrase popping into her mind. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Narena walked down the road, flinching slightly each time someone would glare at her, or whisper. After a few moments however, she was able to find it in herself to not do as such, and didn't show them anything.

 _Demon...Freak...Monster_

They were words she heard whenever someone saw her. It brought pain into her mind when she had learned the meaning of the words, tears building up in her eyes even now. She stopped in the middle of the road, looking down at the dirt, closing her eyes to stop the tears from spilling, and hardening her expression, she continued forward at a faster pace, heading towards the one place she knew she could get food. Ichiraku.

She soon arrived, and sat down, the owner quickly recognizing her, a smile on his face, but a hard expression in his eyes as she knew he was looking at the assorted marks on her face, not the whiskers she had, though she had no idea where they came from, but the small bruises and cuts. "Someone roughing you up Narena-chan?" The deep voice of the ramen maker rumbled, causing her to flinch. "A-ah, no Teuchi-san...I just...fell from a tree!" She said, trying to convince him, but sighing as she saw his unconvinced expression. "I'll give you a bowl on the house then, a pick me up for our favorite customer!" He said, suddenly grinning at the young girl. Narena's expression cheered up quickly her eyes widening and lighting up, as well as a smile growing on her face. She had been planning to pay, and already had a few spare coins in her hand...but who would turn down free food? Besides, even if she had tried, and she had done so in the past, Teuchi would not accept it.

The ramen was quickly placed in front of her after being prepared, and she sighed, smelling the food and enjoying it. She didn't know why she loved the hearty food so much. It was filling and tasty, but it wasn't like it was some delicacy. She just...did, almost like it was some instinct to her.

After quickly eating the food and thanking the cook, as well as his daughter Ayame, she set off, though not before secretly slipping a few coins to pay for the meal, and started towards an area that she knew she could go and be free at, the small grove at which she trained at. Then, as she was making her way there, a flash of colors caught her eye and she noticed a squad of ninja were running across the rooftops, causing a small smile to grace her lips. It filled her with hope for the future, knowing that other people had done what she wanted, and become Ninja. With a bit of conviction, she made her way to an enclosed part of one of the forests that graced Konaha. Finding a suitable area, she tried to do some stretches, to make sure she didn't damage anything when she did her self imposed work out.

However, just as she was going to begin, she heard a small bit of leaves flickering. It wasn't windy, so the sound made her suspicious, then as she turned her head to the noise, pain erupted in her foot. She looked down to find in horror, that a kunai was stuck into it. A shrill shout of pain erupted from her throat but was cut off by a human hand, and she felt cold metal press against her throat, a sharp pain coming from her neck as it cut in slightly. Narena's limbs shook in confusion, not knowing what to do. Everything was happening so fast and she wasn't able to even think.

She felt a head lean down next to her ear, and breath against it, as the figure covering her mouth spoke. "I've been watching you...How can you be so happy you monster...how can you smile when you killed so many." He spoke, her eyes widening. 'I...I didn't kill anyone, I know that...' She thought, confused at the man's actions, and starting to feel dizzy from lack of air and blood pumping out her foot. "You, the _KYUUBI_. You DESERVE to DIE. No one will miss you from this world." He said, and with a quick motion, her throat spurted out blood, and he let her fall to the ground.

'Kyuubi...I...deserve to die...' She could barely think as she fell to the ground, trying to piece what she heard him say together. Why would he adress her that way...She hit the ground, her body positioned so that she could see the shadowy sillouhette of her now-killer. She didn't even have any time to think...she would die here, alone, having been framed as a monster.

She laid there, waiting for it to happen, for her to die and be released into the afterlife. Then, once again, something she never would have expected occured. Coming from inside her head, she heard the deep voice of a man say a single word. **'No.'** A warmth surrounded her, and she felt renewed, her want for the demise she had been about to face gone, as well as the pain. **'Stand up and hold out your arm at him.'** The voice continued, and not really seeing a reason not to listen when the pain was gone, she looked down at her foot, and noticed it was completely healed, then looked over to the body figure looking at her, its posture almost shocked before she could hear the figure growling. She stood up, and looking at him, slightly confused as she heard a hum, and a tingle in the air.

As she was putting her arm up, he leapt at her, and all of a sudden weird white shapes encircled her arm, her arm being the center of it while the shapes floated around it within a big circle almost. It was a amazing sight, but she couldn't watch it any longer, then man approaching her quickly. She didn't know what it would do, but she would listen, feeling almost indebted to the voice. The humming suddenly turned into a roar, and a white beam of light pierced forward, cutting into the mans chest, blood quickly spurting out of his mouth, and he looked at her, his face revealed, in shock, before collapsing dead. Her eyes widened and the white designs around her arm faded, and she fell to her knees, exhausted and almost disgusted with herself, realizing her actions had killed a man. Tears came to her eyes, emotions flooding her, and she didn't know what to do. She remembered the pain, she felt confused at the now dead ninja's addressing of her, sadness and disgust at herself for his death. **'No. Do not panic...calm down and sleep...'** The male voice run out once more, and she almost instantly passed out, as if being pushed by some unseen force.

As she came too, and opened her eyes, she was quickly surprised by her surroundings. She floated in the middle of a variety of things that looked almost like liquid clouds, appearing to be colors she never thought could exist, ranging from the brightest blues, to colors so bizarre she could barely think about them. She simply floated amidst the clouds, in awe of them, before she noticed something flowing behind her, and looked behind herself to see that it was hair, flowing from her head. Except it was long...and grey, almost like a dark silver. This was off, and caused her to be confused, seeing as she for one, knew that her hair was short, and that two, it was most certainly not the pristine grey, but a more sun like blonde. Then her clothes had also been replaced by some robes that made her almost feel like a princess, the robes glowing behind her and showing royal colors of white and blue engravings, as if she was the highest royalty. Narena stared, confused at the robes and her hair, as well as her surroundings, not knowing what was going on before she remembered something. Kyuubi...That ninja had called her the Kyuubi. Why would he call her th-Her eyes widened with realization. Her birthday, the date the fox itself had attacked, the scorn of the villages, the names that she was called, all the suffering she had endured. Was...was she really the Kyuubi? Once again tears began to fill her eyes as she asked herself this question, and she closed her eyes.

Then, as she had began to curl into a ball, a finger brushed against her cheek and wiped away one of the tears that had escaped from her eyes, and was falling down her face. Her eyes snapped open in shock, and she instinctively snapped back in shock, going away from the hand. Then, she looked upon the owner of the hand, her eyes widening and mouth dropping slightly.

There stood a pale skinned man, tall and proud, giving her a small, yet sad smile. Her eyes had widened, having seen his features that copied the ones she now had, with his robes and grey hair. There was no way that was a coincidence. Yet, the strangest thing about him was his eyes. They resembled the shapes she had seen earlier around his arm, but flat, and they rotated around the center of the eye instead. She could FEEL the power rolling off of them, causing her to gulp in fear. **"You need not fear me young one."** He spoke, and she gasped slightly, remembering the voice from earlier, then also remembering that it had told her to do the thing that would have killed the man. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, he shook his head. **"Do not feel pity for the man who would have killed you. Killing in self defense is just, always remember that."** He said, lecturing her almost as if he was some teacher she had known for a while. Finally finding her voice, she began to speak back. "Who are you? Why do we have the same hair? What happened to my hair? Where are we? What were tho-" She was stopped by a laughter, emanating from the man.

 **"You have many questions young one, and I will answer them in order, as well as answer the ones you did not ask."** He spoke, causing her to look confused, a smile appearing on his face as he noticed this. **"For now, simply call me Kai. To further explain the question of my identity, and your second question, I am a relative of yours, the fore-father of your lineage. When you were put into the situation of death, you activated your bloodline without realization, and allowed me to speak to you."** He then motioned to the area surrounding him. **"This place is the realm of Subete, pure energy formed the world, constantly replenishing and powering nature and life. We can see it, and be here because of our eyes."** Narena's eyes widened, and she looked towards a cloud that was slightly reflective, and saw her eyes were the same as his. She quickly opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as he raised his hand. **"They are the Pyuragan. The eyes of pure sight. My Kekkei Genkai, and now, yours to pass."** He said and she closed her mouth, thinking of the name then the names of some eyes she had heard around the village. The Byakugan, and the Sharingan. Bloodlines, but she was an orphan, how could sh- **"You are an orphan, yes, and that is a sad fact.** " He said, closing his eyes and looking down for a moment. **"But that does not mean your parents were not special. On the contrary, I know your fathers blood was my blood. Which is by no means, not special. I do not know who your parents were...but know that with my blood, your father must have been great, even if he did not get my Kekkei Genkai."** He said, and she felt some form of confidence, of pride that even though she was an orphan she was not some pointless existence.

Then, as she thought of those words, the words of the villagers came back and haunted her. Kyuubi. "Uhm..Kai, what did the ninja that was going to kill me mean by Kyuubi? What does that have to do with me?" She asked, looking at him with tears filling her vision. A grim look grew on her face. **"On the night of your birth, from what I can see in your memories, a giant fox, the Kyuubi had attacked...evidently, it had been sealed into you."** He closed his eyes, and she felt a wave of energy almost, pass by her. **"Yes, I can sense him. His presence is...familiar. He is here."** He said, and she felt a sense of dread pass over her. She had the kyuubi inside of her...then why did they call her the demon itself? **"Your villagers are misguided Narena, their thoughts, morphed by hatred. It is a sad fact of this world, and one I wish to change."** He said, smiling as if he had felt hope. **"Through you this is possible. My decendent, carrier of the Pyuragan. You will be the one to save this world. I feel it."** He said, looking to her. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, that can't be. I am not that important...I am just Uzumaki Narena."

With a chuckle, he shook his head. **"No, once again. You are my descendant. The new owner of my eyes, and the one who WILL save this world. This is not something to be argued upon."** He said, and she frowned. 'So I have some mythical destiny then, out of my control...' She thought, sighing as she looked down sadly. Kai frowned at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Do not be forlorn. This life will save countless others, and one day, the world itself. You may not have chosen this path, but it is the one you are suited for. No one else is the one that can do this, but you."** She frowned, hearing his words and stayed silent for a few moments, before a small smile grew on her face."I feel weird about this. Though...if it is what I have to do...I will show the world that they were wrong about me" She said, before stopping herself. "But...How am I supposed to do that?" She asked, slightly confused and scratched her head. **"Through these eyes, the Pyuragan. I will go into further detail when you wake, which will be in a few moments. Before you leave and wake however, there is one thing I must tell you."** Narena turned her head, curious. **"If you hear a voice other than mine, do not listen to it."** Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, she was awake, in the forest once more.

As she woke in the wood, she immediately smelled the body next to her, her eyes widening and she felt her stomach coming to her throat, quickly throwing up all the ramen she had ate earlier, then dry heaving afterwards. When she finally finished, she looked over at the body and crawled away. As she was finally leaning against a tree, she sighed, her eyes closed before she looked up at the leaves, and her eyes widened.

The colors...they were there, in the leaves, flowing through the tree, and into the ground. She understood now. Why he had called it that...Subete. Everything...This energy, its binds, it doesn't fuel like she had heard chakra does. Her eyes widened, realizing the consequences of the fact she could see it.

So her new eyes were in the real world too, she frowned at that. Did that mean-Yeah, she checked her hair and it had now grown into the silvery grey that Kai's was, as well as being neat cut to her waist. Sadly, something she noticed, was that the robes had not come, though she supposed that was a plus. They had seemed so long.

 _ **"Narena...**_ **Narena."** She heard a whisper of Kai's voice, before it became more than that. 'Kai?' She thought, and was affirmed. **"Indeed...As I told you, I will tell you the power of Subete and how to use it with our eyes."** Narena smiled at the single word 'our'. **"I know you can see the colors, I want you to reach out, and grab it almost, from one of the leaves, and picture the color on the leaf changing while you do so."**

She was confused at the aspect, but listened, and seeing the color of a nearby leaf on the tree, she reached out, and felt a connection with something, her fingers touching the color in a weird way, filling her with a sense of tranquility. Small designs appeared on her finger, glowing warmly as they spun. She did as he said, and imagined the color changing to a bright purple, and it slowly did so, and she grinned at it, letting go of it. **"Well done Narena. I will teach you more on a later note, and in a far more safe place, for now, head back home and rest. You will be needing it...tomorrow is going to be interesting for us to say the least."** She frowned, wanting to learn more, but once again complied and left to her home before stopping herself. "Wait...I look crazy Kai..." She said, motioning to her appearance. Then, feeling something pass over her, she checked her hair and found it was back to its original color and length, yet she could still feel the hair on her back. **"It is merely an illusion. You will notice Subete has died down with interference as well, a good sign that your eyes are covered. You will be safe."** With that he stopped talking, and she went on her way.

After a few minutes of walking and contemplative thinking she came to her home, and quickly went to sleep, for the first time in a while, a smile on her face.

Well, I hope it was good for everyone! I changed a few things around, such as the name of the Dojutsu and the energy used.

For translation: Pyuragan = Eyes of Pure sight

Subete: Everything, all things.

Pairing is undecided, and will remain that way for now...suggestions are welcome though!

See you all next week or so!


	2. A Legacy Reborn

Kunoichi of Magic

 **Hm...A few things before we start. First off, thank you to everyone for the favorites and follows ^-^ It means a lot to know that someone is reading it! Secondly, I got a review! Which I am going to be answering after this. Third off, I didn't do a disclaimer last time, which was my bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own pretty much nothing except my ideas.**

 **Now that that's out of the way...**

 **. I remember you! Anyway, Yes, it may make it more intriguing in some ways to have this be a crossover with other things, but I chose not to because I have story for this. I may indeed be working this from the ground up, but isn't that sort of the purpose of fanfiction? To make your own story in a pre-existing universe using its characters and making your own ideas in it along the way? At least, that is what I think. Good to know that someone from my other story is reading!**

 **Now then, to the story!**

Kai talking **"Narena! Pyuragan!"**

Chapter Two: A legacy reborn.

After the events of last night, morning came all too quick for Narena. She groaned as she woke, a headache sending waves of pain around her skull, quickly moving her hands to massage her forehead, trying to find some way to relieve the pain. She looked around at her room, wincing still, and sighed. Even after last night, this was all still here, still _normal._ She hated that she had to associate that word with her current living situation. Rolling her legs out from underneath the covers, and letting her bare feet touch the wooden floor of the apartment, she let her mind roam, thinking of the events of last night as she did so.

So much had happened, and her life, even if she was still here, had changed drastically. She knew now, that the ninja of this village, even if it was just one, hated her enough that they would go as far as to kill her. That man did not even give her time to respond before he had slit her throat. Brutal, and merciless. Knowing that there would be those out there caused her to keep her limbs closer together as she sat down, her knees touching, looking comparable to a scared animal.

The young girl ran one of her hands through her new hair, looking at the silvery strands, smiling slightly at that. It made her feel like she was more than such a small girl, like she was some royal off from a far land. Her limbs stopped being so tense as she sighed, and looked out the window. The village was bright and colorful, and she could see subete still out there, waiting to be grasped. It lightened everything up, flowing like water in all matter. Looking at her current clothes, she bit her lip slightly, noticing that there was some blood on the front of her chest, where the blood from her neck had spilled out onto.

With a hum, the girl remembered last nights instructions, and as she grabbed the subete in her kimono, albeit, it was a small amount, she pictured it going back to its regular color, and to her wonder, the small designs appeared once again, and it changed back. She stared at the designs, frowning and thinking of what to call them. **"I merely called them runes young Narena. A word to describe a symbol not commonly used for language."** She heard the voice in her head speak, the deep tone of Kai filling her mind. Then, as she finished and let go of the subete in her kimono, she felt the headache grow stronger, and her limbs tire once more, causing her to collapse back against her bed once more.

 **"Patience Narena...Using the force of subete is exhausting mentally and physically. You are pulling nature out of nature and flowing it through your own body to make your own desires come true. It simply isn't natural for you yet."** Kai told her, the tone of a teacher in his voice as he did so, but she could almost feel him grinning as if he had expected that. **"It took me years to become as if I was fluid with the force, and I would expect the same, if not less for you. This is something you must simply grow used to."** He spoke once more, the tone still there.

Narena merely nodded, her eyes closed as she winced in pain. 'So...what should I do now?' She thought, talking to him and asking for instruction. The village was no longer the once safe place she thought it was. She felt...threatened here. A look of determination spread across her face. If she felt that way, she would just have to get stronger until that feeling was no longer there!

'So how do we start!' She asked Kai mentally, grinning in excitement. Her question/exclamation was met with Kai humming before her spoke. **"We need to work on both the physical and mental aspects of your body so that you can fully use subete. Unlike when I discovered it, you are no where near as fit as needed. So here is what you need to do!"** Narena's grin slowly fell more and more as he listed physically hard workouts, one after another. She looked down at her hands and sighed. This was going to be hard, but if it accomplished her goal it would be worth it in the end!

 **"Well then, I will apply the illusion for your appearance and lets get started."** Kai said, and she felt the same tingle she had felt last night go through her, and once again her former features had returned. She nodded in approval, and left her home, going towards a separate training ground than the one she had been to last night. After what happened, she would feel the least safe there, and was still nervous about going to another one still, but she felt somewhat protected, ever so slightly at least.

After a few minutes of walking, and once again being on the receiving end of the villagers glares, she reached a different training ground, this one a bit more open. **"Hm, even if it is more open, the location is still seemingly slightly hidden from the rest."** She felt the tingling sensation over her body dissapear and she noticed her silver hair had returned. She simply nodded at that, understanding that there wasn't a need for it here, even if she did feel slightly off still. Slowly walking to the middle of the field, she began his workout.

(3 hours later)

Narena lied, back against the dirt, breathing heavily and her face red. She had an idea his training would be hard, but not THIS hard...this was more slaving then training! **"I resent that you know."** Right...long lost great grandfather in her head. Can't complain about him. Damn. She grinned at the sigh she heard, before coughing slightly, having not worked out so hard before, and he lungs felt like they were going to collapse. He had pushed her through various difficult things, including but not limited to climbing trees only using her hands, no feet, a hundred push ups, sit ups, squats. Not to mention all the stretching she had done DURING it. **"Well then, now that that's over with, onto mental training yes?"** She groaned. At least with physical training she was able to do something, not sit around and read books. **"Now who said anything about reading? To my knowledge, subete has only been discovered by me, and you are the first of my line to activate my bloodline! Even my own son could not."** She frowned at that, but nodded, gesturing to continue. **"Do yourself a favor and find yourself a nice place in the shade to rest. I will be pulling you back to the Realm of Subete."** With a slow nod, she carefully chose a place, underneath a large tree and next to one of its rather big roots. She sat herself down, and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a state of unconsciousness.

~Line Break~

As Narena opened her eyes, she was once again greeted by the beauty of the area. Pure energy, it was just simply...astounding. She had known what chakra was, spiritual and physical energy, but this? Just simple pure energy? She could feel it, rolling around her and through her as if it was acknowledging her presence. **"Well then, let us get a proper area yes?"** She heard the voice of Kai behind her and turned around to see the man floating with her, in the same robes as before. She looked down to notice she was as well, and smiled at them slightly. She looked up as she heard a clap, and noticed Kai channeling subete. He moved his arms out, then in a circle form and then brought his arms over one another, his hands trembling as he channeled the energy, and massive runes appeared around them. Then, after a moment, he yelled out and moved his hands outword. Solid ground was formed at their feet, and they stopped floating, an area forming similar to the training area inside of a old style clan house. Wooden walkways surrounded them, and they stood on dirt, with occasional decorative rocks scattered around the 30 foot square.

 **"Now then, I believe we may begin fully. Hold out your arms."** He said and she did so. **"Something that you will learn later on, is the process of what I just did. I did not 'touch' subete, I allowed it to touch me fully, and flowed it through my body to for matter. Normally, this would take extensive toll on the physical body, but I am a spirit of the past. For us to begin, let me start with this. Subete, while it is a energy waiting to be formed, is formless at its base, flowing through all things and keeping all things here. To use it requires strength of mind, body and will. You must picture clearly what you are doing, and know your limits lest you destroy your mind. Now, watch what I do."** He moved over and stood next to her, mimicking her arms. As she noticed him grabbing the subete of one of the rocks, the runes in his eyes started glowing and stopped spinning, the layers of runes as if they locked in stopping one after another. As he used his other hand, runes formed on his fingertips, right in front of his finger nails, facing towards the rock as if he had claws. With a sharp slicing moment, her eyes widened as the rock split into two, the half he had cut off being completely separated from Subete and phasing out of existence.

Releasing a small sigh of breath, he looked to her. **"Subete: Cut from all technique. It is a horrid thing, but something one must understand before learning. I did not and there were...consequences. You are not just removing one thing from another, you are removing it from existence. It does not go to another plane of reality. No afterlife. It is merely gone. To remove the energy from something is to make it nothing. You must never do this unless you have absolutely no other choice. Understood Narena?"** She nodded, her face grim as she realized the reason why he was so serious about this. If she were to have had her throat slit, she would have died and there would be a body. An afterlife would have awaited her maybe, whether that be good, or bad. This, this removed anything. Completely...she shuddered at the thought. "Yes Kai..." She said, feeling slightly sick.

He then went through the motions with her, and after roughly an hour, she had made a successful attempt at it. Though no smile was on her face as her dummy rock was removed. This was something that made her feel sick, and she vowed to never do it if she had another option. Unknowing to her, Kai smiled at her back, knowing what she was going through.

"Is...is there anything else we can go over right now Kai?" Seeing him nod, and motion for her to sit she did as such, and watched as he did the same. Even here, she had felt tired and was glad that she didn't have to do more, or she felt that she may suffer some problems. **"While I have shown you subete's physical applications, I wish to show you underneath it. How it flows and how to form it correctly into what you desire. Here's how."**

~Four hours later~

Narena opened her eyes, gasping slightly as she awoke. She looked around and quickly realized she was still under the tree, and that she had awaken from the realm. After todays lesson...she knew she had a greater grasp on the idea of subete and its power. She looked forward to learning more interestingly enough, not something she could say was common for herself. Looking up to the sky she frowned, noticing the sun was at its peak, symbolizing it was noon. They had been in there for hours though, how had barely anytime passed? **"The Realm of Subete exists on a different time then this world. What may be hours in there is only minutes here. It is a tool I used very much to learn more of it."** Kai said and she nodded, getting up with a grimace. **"That will be all for today Narena, go get some rest. In the future, there will be far more work however, be prepared."** With that, Kai stopped talking and she felt the illusion pass once again over her. She nodded, to no one, sighing. Not to complain about it, or be upset by it, it was just difficult to say the least.

She began to leave the training grounds, but was interrupted by a rumbling of bushes, and she looked over, eyes narrowed. A squirell jumped out of the bush, and ran across the training ground, as she watched it carefully before moving on.

Feeling slightly perturbed, and a little bit off, she walked back to her home at a fast pace, not being able to shake the feeling, even as she got into her home. A frown on her face as she closed the door, she quickly made herself a meal, albeit not the tastiest or freshest, and ate, before settling down to rest, dead tired from her work. Though she still could not shake the feeling off of her, even as she fell asleep, as if someone was watching her...

~~Linebreak~~

A few rooftops away from Narena's apartment, a black silhouette was crouched down, looking down at the apartments window, where Narena was sleeping. The figures eyes narrowed, before speaking to the wind. "You interest me Narena Uzumaki..." The figure then stood up, and stretched and with a shimmer, was gone.

 **Welp, there is the second chapter done. Cool! A bit less than last chapter, but in all rights this chapter was made to help explain the natural balance of Subete pretty much. Ninja may have Chakra, but this is HER energy. I won't have her holding back on it this time.**

 **Also, I had made the last story before the trailer of Doctor Strange came out at all, by a month or two I believe. BUT. If you were looking for something of a visual reference, compare it to the magic used in that or Weiss Shnee's glyphs from Rooster Teeth's RWBY. I apologize for the lack of words this chapter, but it was again, a necessary chapter. The next will be better.**

 **Also another thing before I go. I promise the next chapter won't end with her sleeping XD.**


End file.
